Surprise!
by randombookworm
Summary: Dr. Martinez is getting married, and surprises are around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: YAY ANOTHER STORY!**

**Harry: You told yourself that you wouldn't do another serious story!**

**Me: Yeah, I know, but I needed to write this cliche. The plot bunny has been bothering me for a while, and he has given me writers block on my other stories. Evil bunny...**

**Harry: But you have the other story already written**

**Me: Yeah, but the plot bunny won't let me type it**

**Harry: Whatever...**

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

**...**

**Max POV**

Oh. My. God. Mom and Jeb are getting married. I can't believe it. Oh my-

"Max?" The door opened. It was Fang.

"Max, are you okay?"

I nodded.

"We need to go shopping," Fang grimaced.

I groaned. "Why?"

"Because of your Mom's wedding, now come on."

He grabbed my hand and walked out the door with me following dazed.

I saw that we were still holding hands and blushed. Fang noticed and quickly dropped my hand.

Nudge said, "Dr. Martinez is in the car waiting, where were you guys?"

I looked at my feet.

"No matter," Nudge continued. "Let's go!"

We were dragged out to the car to head for the nearest formal wear shop.

When we got there, Mom was so nice. She wanted us to get whatever dress we wanted, as long as they weren't all white. She then left us so she could look at the more expensive wedding gowns.

"Okay!" Nudge got everyone's attention. Reading a piece of paper "At the wedding, Fang's with Max, I'm with Iggy, Angel has to match Gazzy, and Ella's with one of her cousins."

Angel made sure that the guys came with us to look for dresses so that they would match.

"Oh Max, you should wear this one!" Angel held up a frilly pink dress. It was a strapless corset-style full skirt gown. I frowned.

"I don't think so sweetie," I told her.

I did find a few dresses I liked.

A Strapless hunter green floor length evening gown

A very tight, light blue, mermaid tail dress

A strapless black floor length dress

A dark gray halter top dress

Now to try them on in front of everyone.

I wore the first one out, and Nudge sent me right back into the dressing room.

"No way girl, that dress is okay, but it needs to be perfect!"

I walked back in and tried the second one one. My mom walked in just then, and she decided that it was perfect. She had found a wedding dress she liked, and told us to go find more formal and summer dresses. We'd be going out to dinner, and to quite a bit of parties. She even decided that since I liked the green dress, we had to get that too.

I finally found a few dresses, but not way too many.

We ended up buying them all. For Angel, Nudge, Ella, and I. So...many...dresses.

Mom's dress was absolutely beautiful! It was sort of traditional looking. with lots of beading.

We drove the guys to go get suits and ties and Fang was NOT happy about the light blue tie.

"Max, I hate you right now," Fang complained.

"Yeah, I know."

"Guys, time to go!"

Fang grabbed my hand, and we walked that way- hand-in-hand - to the car.

Mom gave us a strange look but didn't say anything.

That night, Iggy announced something.

"Max, Fang, you guys are going to go on a date tonight."

"Wait WHAT?" I screamed. "Are you INSANE?"

"Quite possibly," Iggy admitted.

Fang had a look I couldn't quite describe on his face.

Weird.

**...**

**Me: And a sort of cliffie!**

**Harry: R&R?**

**Me: The little green button is lonely... go click him please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Oka-**

**Harry: she still doesn't own anything. At all**

**Me: And links to all dresses are on my profile! Oh, and the new characters in this chapter are based off me and some of my friends.**

**Max POV**

Iggy didn't tell us where we were going, only that he would be lying about his age and driving us. I was forced to wear my black dress and Fang had to wear a tux. That alone was ALMOST worth wearing a dress. Almost.

Our car pulled up in front of a little coffee shop.

"Iggy," I asked, "why are we at a coffee shop?"

Iggy grinned, "Because it's formal night."

Well all right then.

Fang and I walked in, and sure enough, everyone was in formal wear.

It was really crowded, and the only seats left were next to some kids who really stood out.

"Let's go over there," Fang said. I quickly nodded and we went to sit down.

"Hey," The girl said. "I'm Amber, and this is Tony," she gestured to herself and the boy.

Amber had mouse-brown hair and a lot of freckles. She was about average height for her age, about thirteen. The boy, Tony, looked a year or two older, had blond hair and looked fairly tall, even by my standards.

"I said, were you forced to come? You guys don't look too happy to be here," Tony's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, we were," Fang told him with a slight laugh in his voice that I knew was intended for me.

"Yeah, we were too... well, I was at first, and then Tony's mom volunteered him to go with me," Amber said.

"She refused to wear a completely formal dress though," Tony joked. At that point, I realized what she was wearing, and gave a small smile. It seemed to fit her personality.

"But you're the one who refused to wear the tie," she joked back. Fang nudged me with his elbow. I understood. They were a lot like us. I wondered how long they've been friends, because they obviously were.

"Hey, how long have you two known each other?"I blurted out.

"Um," Amber started, but the Tony cut her off. "About a year and a half."

I could tell Fang was surprised, and I was too. They were so close after not much time. In my experience, that's really weird.

Another boy walked in and came over to us. He looked Amber's age, and I found out my guess was correct.

"Cody!" Amber exclaimed. She got up and hugged him, and Cody looked like he wanted to ask her something.

"Amber," he asked, "...where's my book?"

She laughed, and handed him a book. "Here 'ya go!"

Cody looked at the book, shrugged, than walked away.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

Amber laughed again. "That was my friend Cody. He always borrows my books, so he calls me a library."

"Oh," Tony said, looking relieved.

After that, it was time to go, but we didn't leave without swapping emails with our new friends.

Fang led me out to the car where Iggy was waiting.

"Did you guys have fun?" He asked.

"Actually, we did," Fang told a shocked Iggy.

"We met some people about our age and are going to meet up with them again here next week." I said.

"Okay..." That was Iggy's response. Nice.

We got back to the house, and Fang practically ran up the stairs to go change. That boy made me laugh sometimes.

**...**

**A/N Okay, forgot to mention this, but this is all human. They moved from Mesa, and everyone else moved with them. Yeah.**

**Harry: That makes no sense**

**Me: Too bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry: Paige is tired, so I'm posting this. And she doesn't own anything except her characters. **

**Tony1234: **_How about tonight?_

**FlyByMe: **_Sure. I'll tell Fang._

I logged off and went into the hallway. I wasn't looking and ran into Fang.

"Hello."

I glared at him.

"You're wanted in the kitchen."

My mom was waiting for me in the kitchen and smiled when she saw me.

"Angel told me about your venture to the restaurant tonight. You're wearing a dress."

I glared at Angel. Man I'm on a roll with glares today!

She threw a dress at me. "Show Fang."

I looked at it...it's the bright green one.

...Let's just say that Fang wasn't happy.

"I have to wear _that _color?" He asked.

Mom looked like she was about to burst out laughing. I couldn't agree more.

She threw him his tie and pushed us upstairs. "They'll be here any minute!"

We both got dressed in our separate rooms and met in the hallway.

"You look...wow...," Fang said.

"You too."

"MAX! FANG! TIME TO GO!"

Fang grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs before quickly pulling me into his arms.

He quickly dropped his embrace though, and we walked out the door.

"Oh. My. God," I whispered. Amber and Tony were standing in front of a limo. A black Stretch limo.

"What are you waiting for?" Amber asked. She was wearing a black and white asymmetrical cocktail dress.

"Seriously guys, just get in the car," Tony told us.

We got in the limo, and we didn't talk for a few minutes.

"How did you get a limo?" Fang asked.

"Family friends," Amber informed us.

That explains it.

At that point, we pulled up to a fancy looking restaurant and got out of the car.

**Me: TADA! Short chapter I know, but R&R?**

**Harry: And the extra character only have her friends personalities. That's it.**


End file.
